


Forever

by thegirloverseas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff for Fluff's Sake, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, Romance, Soulmates, serquel, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirloverseas/pseuds/thegirloverseas
Summary: He wants to encapsulate this moment because here, now, without pomp or circumstance, a moment so full of emotion and yet so pure, he feels like the whole world has come to a full stop, and only Raquel exists in his arms, blissful and happy and his.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/gifts).



> For Evendale, who is such a light in my life.

“I wish this would never end,” she whispers, drawing up the covers to her chin with a contented sigh and turning towards him.

“Who says it has to?” he replies with an impish grin.

She sends him a longing look, a smile on her lips.

“Well, we have to get out of bed eventually.”

“Says who?”

“Oh, I don’t know, but I think we’ll have to eat eventually…”

“Oh, that…” he says dismissively.

She laughs softly, folding back the blanket, and cuddles closer to him, basking their closeness. A moment later, he turns to his side as well, so they are face to face, a couple of centimeters apart from each other.

For a moment, he just looks at her, drinking her in. Even in the morning, her hair tousled on her pillow and her eyes still soft with sleep, she is magnificent. The little lines around her eyes spread outwards like rays, and right now, they deepen as she looks at him smiling. As he lies there, admiring her, he finds himself thinking that he wouldn’t at all mind them becoming ever deeper, heck, he even wishes for them to become deeper, the physical evidence of her happiness. Because he decides he wants her – all of this – until he is old and grey with wrinkles just as deep to match hers. No, even longer than that.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

His voice is low, the words only meant for her ears, said softly in their shared little space here in the midst of their bed, and their quietness never betrays their significance. Besides, the world around them seems to have stopped existing anyway.

The sincerity in his voice and the love in his eyes makes her breath hitch. It’s not the first time he has taken her breath away like this, and she is sure it won’t be the last. His devotion to her never ceases to make her overcome with emotion, and she wonders what in her life she has done right to deserve this happiness, this unconditional, all-encompassing love. With him, she had started to feel alive again. All of the grey in her life had given way to a myriad of colors, colors she had never thought she’d see again and colors she had never seen before. His presence in her life had painted over the grey with broad strokes until she barely remembered what grey looked like anymore.

At his words, she gives him such a tender look that he comes undone himself.

“I love you,” she whispers. She can feel tears pooling in her eyes now, and, smiling, she tries blinking them away. When a stray tear escapes her eye, he lifts his hand and gently cups her face, brushing the tear away with his thumb. She covers his hand with hers, then turns her head and presses a kiss to his palm.

“And I love you,” he says, his own voice thick with emotion. Every day since he had met her, the realization that he had never known this kind of love, not until she had entered his life, had grown, quietly blossomed in his chest, and now, it could no longer be contained inside of him. At first a sneaking suspicion, it had now become a certainty that had imprinted itself on every part of his being. He felt like it was now radiating off of him, emanating from every cell of his body. There was an added vibrancy to the world now. It was like he was suddenly breathing for the first time – he was certain he had done it before, but somehow not entirely sure anymore. With her, only with her, he felt such a desire to be alive.

He hadn’t planned this, and, in fact, he felt it should have overwhelmed him to be this close to her, to anyone. Instead, he just felt like the world had finally fallen into place. Like all of his life something vital had been missing, something locked within himself, and she had had the key. She had awakened something inside him, a fire that was now alight within him, without ever burning him.

“I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. God knows how I survived without you before.”

He can see the emotion flicker through her eyes once more before she breaks into a smile yet again and shuffles ever closer to him, leaning her forehead against his. He has never felt this strongly about anyone, he knows this for a fact, and yet, sometimes, he can barely remember what life was like before her. Still, sometimes, he doesn’t even recognize himself in the way she looks at him, so completely and entirely enamored with him.

When he looks at her, when they really look at each other, she feels like he can peer into her soul and she into his. When she is with him, she feels seen. It’s like she can hear the song to her own heart repeated back to her without ever telling him a single note. Sometimes, just sometimes, the depth of love she sees in his eyes surprises her because there seems to be no end to it. There is an abundance of love, of desire, of kindness, of tenderness, of complete and utter devotion in the depths of his brown eyes.

She brings her hand to the side of his face, running her fingertips through his beard. She loves to touch him, not just his beard but everywhere else. It doesn’t hurt that he is handsome, too. Her hand trails downwards across his chest and then sideways over his arm. Under her touch, he only seems to become more giving, every touch of hers returned seemingly tenfold. As he caresses her face, her arm, her side, every touch of his sends a cascade of sensations tingling up and down her spine. What she relishes in even more is the way he holds her, the way he envelops her in his embrace, the way he cradles her when they kiss, as though she was a precious gift.

Almost as though he has read her mind, he encircles her waist, drawing her closer by the small of her back, and she melts against him. In his arms, she feels safe, like nothing can touch her. The world outside just falls away whenever she is with him. Even after all this time, after every morning, every day, and every night they have spent together, that hasn’t changed. She feels a calmness in his presence she is sure she has never felt before in her life. He had found her in the middle of her chaos and lifted her up until all of her troubles seemed so far removed, vanished in the distance. The feeling has yet to cease.

Everything, every heartache, every downfall, every agony she has been through in her life to get where she is right now, she would do it all again to be with him.

“I don’t ever want to be without you,” she says and her lips find his mouth, slowly and hungrily all at once. He doesn’t get the chance to reply, but he hopes she knows he feels the same way. His arms find their way around her pulling her closer and closer until he is no longer sure where his body ends and hers begins. He wants to encapsulate this moment because here, now, without pomp or circumstance, a moment so full of emotion and yet so pure, he feels like the whole world has come to a full stop, and only Raquel exists in his arms, blissful and happy and _his_.

The feeling is almost electric, ecstatic, euphoric. She comes to lie half on top of him as she kisses him again and again, her weight anchoring him to the bed he is otherwise sure he will float off of. He is not wearing his glasses, but he feels like he has never seen things more clearly: he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He wants her for all that she is and so much more, and he is convinced he is the luckiest man alive. He marvels at how one heart can be so full of love for another person when he has spent the majority of his life without it. How different his life is now, how much it has changed. The future seems bright and crystal clear, and _she_ is right here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everybody! ❤


End file.
